Yin & Yang
by xXcursedsylvanusXx
Summary: A mysterious new breed of immortals has come to Tortall and they aren't from the divine realms. Where else could they be from? Some have horns some have tails and some have ears, I'll give you three guesses. (Based after Kel's year of probation.)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

The slim figure stumbled and kept running. Behind her trailed a clump of nearly twenty dark shadows that were moving at a reckless speed. The young girl jumped over a continuous line of logs and branches that blocked her path and wove around those too tall to leap. Her breath caught heavily in her throat and her lungs ached for more oxygen. She tripped again but this time didn't rise, she gave up. No way could she outrun them, she had had a three day head start now all she had was less than a few seconds. She curled into a ball except she had her fingers laced together in front of her face.

"Please! Please help me!" she cried to herself and continued to whisper into her hands. She was soon surrounded by the shadows.

"We've been looking for you Narami, the master says your disobedience is hurting Harumi, and he knows how you dislike that." The tallest wraith hissed.

"A jamais je serai le vôtre, juste me permettre d'aller, juste ne pas blesser Harumi!" You mutter into your hands loud enough for them to hear.

(sg: message me if you want to know what she says in French)

"I don't think we will be able to work that into the agreement," the same wraith chuckled, he motioned to the other shadows and they slowly closed ranks around her trembling form. Two grabbed her arms and tied them behind her back and another put a leash around her neck. She barely struggled; she couldn't find the strength, they slowly led her away and she trudged on behind them, to weary to care.

**In a different location:**

The council hall was large, dwarfing its occupants and still seeming to leer at them. The king's council was gathering, the king's champion, his wild mage, the commander of the own, and other men and women of varying degrees of importance but they all played an important roll nonetheless.

"Everyone! This meeting of the King's council has begun!" Shouted Jonathan, the king, they all came and gathered at the circular table set in the middle of the hall.

"As you all know there has been some shadowy happenings at Fief Thoki, odd messengers have been seen running towards the Fief at a speed no human I can watch. We also have not seen the Lord Thoki since his wife's death three years ago." Jonathan looked at his council and they all nodded. "Now, last council meeting I told you I wanted information on his doings. Do you have any?"

"Yes," Daine the wild mage said simply, " a new breed of immortals was seen running around Fief Thoki and the animals surrounding it are terrified, no mice even dare to live in the kitchens for fear of these beasts." She looked at her husband, Numair Salmalin, and he nodded.

"We intercepted one of these creatures on its way with a message to the Fief and it fought our hold with claws and a sword. These new immortals are intelligent, it spoke to us and shouted insults, it also fought with an odd looking sword and in a style unknown to many." He finished and the rest of the council looked intrigued by his news.

"What do these animals look like?" Asked Lady Alanna, the king's champion, "We should bring one in for questioning, perhaps they aren't as loyal to Thoki as we thought."

"They aren't anywhere near animals, they have human bodies but this one had ears and a tail, black ones as it were, and it was a female. Most races tend to try and keep their females protected, this one doesn't agree with that motion apparently." He finished and hugged Daine's shoulders

"I don't agree either," laughed the queen and all the other women at the table joined in with little giggles and chuckles of their own.

"What else can you tell me? George?" Jonathan turned to a lanky hazel-eyed man seated next to Alanna.

"They have over three hundred fighters located inside and around the Fief, very much over the limit of forty, they all look like mercenaries but some look like the immortals Master Salmalin just described." George turned his head and stared directly at the king. "These immortals know what they're doing. My spy said he saw one barking off orders to a battalion of fighters as if he'd done it all his life, this one had a horn sprouting out of his forehead but no other unusual markings."

"We should send an emissary over to talk with Thoki and get more information, it should be under the guise of something casual of course, like a friendly gesture made by a concerned king." Thayet, the queen, plotted out loud and they quickly had a plan formed to send Daine and Numair to the Fief on a 'vacation' that was much needed and much deserved. They had loved Thoki's land so much when they first saw it that they had to come back a second time. It sounded workable, and believable, they just hoped they could pull it off.

**In a different location:**

They threw her into the little storage room and she never said a word. Again, she had failed to escape, to save her sister, to win her freedom. She had already attempted it five times. Each plan had failed and she had been brought to this little room, again. She looked around the walls and ran anxious fingers through matted hair, scratch marks lined the door and a pile of straw in the corner was supposed to serve as a bed. Narami examined her talons and decided they needed to be sharpened; she dragged herself towards the wall and began to slash. Great gashes covered the doorframe and wood splinters sprinkled the floor. Contented for now Namari curled into a tight ball and settled into a corner, she was tired, tomorrow would come soon enough and she needed another plan of escape.


	2. Greetings and rude goodbyes

DisclaimerI...Don't...own...anything from Tamora Peirce's books. But I wish I did...

Chapter 2

Daine and Numair made their way slowly around the castle and to their room. Everything had gone smoothly with the deception and Lord Thoki had been eager if not pleased that they had come to visit. Right now, they had more pressing problems; a servant was hovering about them and wouldn't leave. She had shoulder length gray hair, even if she didn't look a day over seventeen, and she was a little shorter than Daine.

"Is there anything I can get you? Drinks, food, a tour of the castle?" She curtsied for the seventh time and Numair almost dismissed her when Daine interrupted.

"A tour of the castle maybe? We haven't been here in so long, nothing seems familiar." Daine lied and the maid smiled in pleasure.

"Of course! I'll find someone to take you immediately!" She scurried off and the couple went to sit on a bench a few feet past their door.

"Did she seem, over pleasant to you too?" Daine asked quietly and Numair nodded.

"She had something about her, not magic, but something odd, not like anything I've seen before." Daine thought about this and decided she needed a more 'personal' tour of the castle.

"I'm going to explore by myself for a bit. Can you handle the guide?" He looked at her, startled, then slowly nodded.

"Sure, when will I see you?"

"Before dinner, I'm sure, be careful, okay?" He answered with a kiss and Daine closed her eyes, bones quickly shrunk and her tailbone lengthened. Soon in her place stood a little brown mouse, it scrambled for a hole in the wall just another servant turned the corner. Daine sent out her magic, looking for sign's of the odd power Numair had sensed in the servant. It was everywhere; almost every servant in the castle had some type of weird gray fire glowing in him or her. Odder still, the gray was laced with colors from purple to orange, like a normal human with the gift but very different, like they were physically different but not. She shook her head in confusion and cut off her power to single out only the servants that glowed the most. She found three, one seemed to be the servant that had fluttered around them, the second was in a small room to stories above her and the other was all the way across the castle and a few stories down, in the dungeons. She chose the one above her and quickly headed up a secret passage known only to the Fiefs rodents.

Daine came up and into a little room, possibly used for storage, which housed the powerful power she had felt. In front of her was a pile of moldy hay and to the right was a door that looked like an angry cat had taken out some anger on. In the corner was a human, curled up in a tiny ball and shivering from the cold. This was the source of the power, she cautiously walked up to the girl and looked in her face, and then she nearly fainted. Staring back at her, silent and still as a statue even though she was awake was the girl. She scrutinized Daine with wide reddish colored eyes, her delicate eyebrows scrunched together in thought. She began to open her mouth but seemed to think better of it. Instead, she brought up a long fingered hand and pulled a stray curl away from her eyes.

"What do you want little runner?" she asked in mind speech and Daine was again surprised. She had wild magic? It didn't seem possible, usually Daine could tell when a human possessed her special brand of magic and this girl didn't have any copper fire within her. The girl asked her again then gasped and abruptly sat up.

"What are you?" she asked aloud and Daine changed her voice box so she could speak in human.

"I'm Daine, the Wild mage of Tortall. And you are?" She cocked her head at the girl whose slim shoulders were shaking and she wondered when the girl had been fed last.

"I'm Narami Ishinomori, where is Tortall? I haven't heard of such a place." She regarded Daine with a calm eye and slowly stroked Daine's mouse fur.

"Why are you in here? And where are you from?" Daine voiced the questions in a rush and Narami took a second before answering.

"My family and friends were sucked into a large hole along with many other Demons, we do not know what is going on but..." She cut off and grabbed at the silver necklace that rubbed her throat and seemed to choke her. For a minute, she had a silent struggle then her body fell limp and she regarded Daine with dull eyes. Her sheet of silky, yet tightly curled blue black hair fell over her face and only her ivory skinned forehead could be seen through the thick mass.

"Leave, now." She said in a dead voice and her red eyes glinted off some unknown light source. Daine hesitated, wondering if the girl was okay and the girl lunged at her.

"Get out now! You stupid rat, how dare you provoke me!" She seemed to sprout many small knives from her hands and Daine didn't want to stay and find out how practiced she was with them. She left with a squeak, her back to the mysterious girl who was now muttering under her breath.

**Narami's P.O.V**

I watched the talking mouse leave and realized how crazy I really was. Talking mice, Tortall, and a wild mage? Whom was I kidding? If any of that really existed, I would bite myself. I rubbed my back and got ready to go to sleep; my wings itched from not coming out in so long. I scolded myself and scratched my back, they wouldn't be free for a long time, if Harumi and I remained here any longer they would start to molt.

"Je ne m'échapperai jamais."

Thanks to **Celestial Secrets**, my first reviewer.

I hope others will message me!!!

)()()()()()()(The last thing she said was "I'll never escape." I'm pretending French is her native language so you'll here more of it.)()()()()()()(


End file.
